Lonely Like Mackenzie
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Sasori selalu sendirian. Apa-apa, sendirian. Ini-itu, sendirian. Dia juga manusia tulen yang hidup di planet bumi, bisa merasakan kesepian, tauk! Karena sudah tak mau sendirian lagi, Sasori memakai berbagai macam cara untuk membuat para tetangganya datang kepadanya! Apa cara-cara itu?/"Aku akan memakai batu nisan ini untuk menarik perhatian orang"/


Lonely Like Mackenzie

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Horror, Humor

Chara: Akasuna Sasori

Rated: T

Summary: Sasori selalu sendirian. Apa-apa, sendirian. Ini-itu, sendirian. Dia juga manusia tulen yang hidup di planet bumi, bisa merasakan kesepian, tauk! Karena sudah tak mau sendirian lagi, Sasori memakai berbagai macam cara untuk membuat para tetangganya datang kepadanya! Apa cara-cara itu?/"Aku akan memakai batu nisan ini untuk menarik perhatian orang"/

Warning: OOC, aneh, gaje, judul makin meragukan, dll.

A/N: Hehe, Natsu dapat ide pas denger lagu The Beatles untuk membuat fict ini. Kayaknya kebanyakan ide cerita dapat dari sumber lain ya, hehehe. Natsu gak mencantumkan lirik lagunya karena takut jadi songfict. Jadi, nikmati saja yang ada di FanFic ini. ^^

Happy Reading, minnaaaaaaa!

Don't Like, Don't Reaaaaaaadd!

.

.

.

.

.

**Koaak! Koaak! Koaak!**

Suara gagak hitam menyemarakan sunyinya komplek rumah di hari itu. Cuaca mendung. Makin bikin galau hati seorang lelaki berambut merah dan berwajah manis kesayangan Author ini.

Akasuna no Sasori, itulah namanya.

Dia duduk di kursi goyang peninggalan neneknya, Chiyo Akasuna, di balkon depan rumah. Mukanya lesu, sama mendungnya dengan mendung di langit.

Ia tinggal di komplek. Tapi komplek itu sepiiiiii banget. Ada sih orang yang tinggal di komplek ini, tapi orangnya pada cuek banget sama sekitarnya. Apa apa, diem. Apa apa, diem. Gak bosen, apa?

Komplek Akatsuki, itulah nama komplek yang bisa bikin nangis ini.

"Haah, astagaaaa... Bosen banget!" Sasori mengeluh entah kepada siapa. Dia uring-uringan. Dia bener-bener bingung mau ngapain.

Sebenernya doi pingin banget pulang ke Suna. Masalahnyaaaa, saudaranya, Gaara, gak dateng-dateng ngejemput dia. Coz karena dia sibuk.

"Sibuk apaan! Sibuk main cewek kali dia!" Sasori ngedumel-dumel.

Sebenernya doi juga pingin banget pindah rumah ke komplek yang agak ramean tapi gak terlalu rame juga. Tapiiii, disini gak ada layanan jasa pindah rumah. Wajar, kompleknya aja udah sepi. Jadi dikiranya komplek ini gak ada penghuninya.

"Eh, matamu gak ada! Komplek ini ada penghuninya, tau!" Sasori ngedumel lagi.

Sehari-hari doi kerja jadi tukang buat boneka kayu untuk perayaan, anak cewek pingin main boneka, dan sebagainya. Penghasilan? Lumayan banget! Sangat tercukupi! Doi juga rajin menabung tiap hari, jadi gak ada masalah. Makan, bayar tagihan? Tinggal bayar! Gak ada masalah di bidang keuangan!

Yang jadi masalah buat doi tuh komplek ini sepinya minta nangisss...

"Astagaaaa, aku masuk saja dah!" Sasori bangkit, dia masuk ke dalam rumah bernuansa kayu itu. komplek itu bernuansa perumahan di amerika.

Kok bisa? Coz karena dulunya tuh komplek Akatsuki pernah dijajah sama tentara amerika pas jaman perang. Komplek ini dijadiin tempat tinggal mereka. Tapi sekarang udah enggak, kan udah merdeka.

Sasori kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia tarik gorden menutupi pintunya. Rumah gelap. Wajar, jendela belum ditutupin gorden. Diluar cuaca mendung.

"Kayak rumah hantu saja deh." Biasanya orang kalau dalam keadaan begitu, gak mau jujur langsung bilang kayak di dalam rumah hantu. Tapi doi beda, keberaniannya ngalahin siapapun!

Sasori nyalain saklar lampu. Rumah langsung terang benderang. Lampu balkon, beranda kamar, teras, nyala. Yaiyalah, saklar lampu di rumahnya kan deket pintu semua. Kecuali saklar lampu kamar mandi, gudang, sama kamar tidur.

**Sraaaaaakkk!**

Sasori tutup semua gorden jendela sampai gorden jendela kamar mandi pun ia tutup. Sasori balik ke ruang tengah.

**Tik..Tik..Tik..**

Suara detik jam dinding terdengar olehnya. Bagaikan lagu disko untuk Sasori saking sunyinya saat itu. Sasori tengok ke arah jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam.

"Mendingan mandi saja deh." Sasori beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Lonely Like Mackenzie=**

.

.

.

**Byuuuurrr...**

**Splaassh!**

"Mantaaap!" Sasori sedang berendam dalam _bath tub _penuh busa wangi. Anehnya, doi malah nyalain _shower_. Mau dipenuhin tuh bak? Udah penuh, woy!

Sasori ngambil botol _shampoo_. Disana tertulis _for men_. Berarti itu _shampoo _khusus laki-laki. Huhuh, jangan kalian kira Sasori berwajah manis jadinya mandi pakainya _shampoo _sama _body soap _wangi buah _strawberry_. Walaupun dia berwajah manis dan ganteng abis, tapi dia selalu pakai produk khusus pria. Dia sangatlah _gentleman, cool, _dan tegas. Karena itu doi adalah salah satu dalam daftar nama '_wants to be boyfriend_' punya cewek-cewek.

Sasori sampoan pakai itu. Ooh, gitu maksudnya. Doi nyalain _shower _itu maksudnya doi pingin sampoan sambil berendam. Pinter juga.

Setelah sampoan, Sasori bilas rambutnya pakai air yang mengucur dalam lubang-lubang kecil pada _shower_ yang nempel di atas dinding.

Sasori goyang-goyangin kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah rambutnya bersih dari _shampoo_. Membuat kesan _bling bling _di sekitar wajahnya yang tampan. Rambutnya termainkan karenanya. _Cool _abiiiss.

Sasori bangun dari _bath tub_. Dia matiin _shower_, dia buka penyumbat aliran lubang air di dasar bak. Air bak perlahan berkurang karena masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Sasori ambil handuk yang ia gantung di besi yang nempel di dinding. Emang gunanya buat naruh handuk sih.

Dia keringin rambutnya pakai handuk, walau belum 100% kering sih. Dia keringin badannya pakai handuk. Ia tutup bagian tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai pinggang pakai handuk. Dada bidangnya yang putih terlihat.

"Fuuuh..." memang kebiasaannya si doi suka begitu kalau habis mandi. Katanya itu seger sehabis mandi.

Sasori pakai kaus warna putih polos yang pas kemudian celana panjang warna hitam yang pas juga. Oh, tak terlupa ia memakai celana dalam sebelum memakai kaus dan celana panjang.

Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk masih ngegantung di lehernya. Sasori berjalan ke ruang tengah, ia lihat jam, masih jam setengah tujuh malam. Sasori ambil _remote _TV-nya di meja, dia tekan tombol _power on/off_. Nyala tuh TV. Layar kaca TV menampilkan acara model-model acara _'On The Spot' _kalau di negara kita.

Sasori berjalan ke ruang sebelah, dapur. Sasori buka lemari es, lengkap. Sasori buka lemari makanan yang nempel di dinding, ada spagetti. Tapi gak ada saus pastanya. Di lemari es ada bahan lengkap untuk buat saus pastanya.

Sasori memilih untuk makan malam spagetti saja.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Lonely Like Mackenzie=**

.

.

.

"Sruuuuppuuutt..." Sasori menyeruput spagetti berpasta daging itu dengan nikmat. Doi makan sambil nonton acara ilmu pengetahuan tentang 'pisau guilottine'. Sasori nyadar kalau acara TV-nya nggak ngenakin. Masa ngebahas tentang alat buat menggal kepala orang di acara hukuman mati? Kayak yang dipakai buat menggal Marie Antoinette.

"Ah, acara sialan. Pake nunjukin lukisan ilustrasi saat-saat Marie dipenggal lagi. Gila kali ya?"

Sasori ganti saluran TV-nya. Tapi malah nemu film horror. Tentang seorang yang telat pulang kerja, dia diteror sama hantu janda hitam.

"Sialaaaan... Ni TV suka creepypasta ya?" Sasori ganti saluran TV. Doi bukannya takut, tapi entar dia gak berselera makan. Masa makan sambil ngelihat orang jejeritan lihat setan? Yang ada makan sambil sembur-semburan gegara jantungan.

Pas diganti, akhirnya doi nemu acara lucu-lucuan. Acara kayak kelompok dibagi dua, terus main kucing-kucingan. Nah, ini baru asik.

"Sruuuuuppuuutt..." Sasori nyeruput spagettinya lagi.

Ngelihat salah satu anggota kelompok jatuh nyebur lubang wc pas pingin sembunyi dalam kakus, terjadi suatu hal tak terduga, readers.

"Bruuuuuuuttttthh...! Ohokk... Ohokk!" Doi kira kalau nonton ini gak bakalan bikin dia nyembur spagetti dari mulut, ternyata malah nyemburin. Itu salah, ini salah, mendingan, dia gak usah nonton TV dah!

"TV kampret..." Sasori matiin TV-nya. Dia lap spagetti yang habis doi semburin ke atas meja depan TV.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Lonely Like Mackenzie=**

.

.

.

Baiklah, chara kesayangan readers yang satu ini pingin tidur di kapuk yang lembut dan empuk. Sasori tepuk-tepuk bantalnya supaya entar doi tidur dengan nyaman. Doi sibak dikit selimut hangatnya, masuk ke dalam selimut, kemudian menutup tubuhnya pake selimut sampai ke lehernya.

**Klik!**

Sasori matiin lampu meja di meja kecil dekatnya. Kamar gelap gulita. Dia mencoba tidur, tapi dia malah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tanda gak bisa tidur.

"Mata kampret.." alhasil doi nyalahin matanya sendiri.

"Gimana caranya biar cepet tidurnya ya?" Sasori mikir.

Aha, dia pernah nonton Mr. Bean di TV. Mr. Bean gak bisa tidur, dia pakai metode ngitung domba.

"Sip." Sasori tutup matanya. Doi ngebayangin banyak domba lompat-lompatan lewatin kayu.

Satu domba...

Dua domba...

Tiga domba...

.

.

Dua puluh lima domba...

Dua puluh enam domba...

Dua puluh tujuh domba...

.

.

Enam puluh tujuh domba...

Enam puluh delapan domba...

Enam puluh sembilan domba...

Tujuh puluh domba...

Astaga, udah tujuh puluh domba doi ngitung, kagak bisa tidur juga? Sasori mendecak kesal.

"Domba tak berguna..." gumam Sasori. Doi buka matanya.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Entah imajinasinya atau tidak, tapi ada sosok perempuan berwajah pucat pake kerudung hitam dan gaun hitam sedang melihat kepadanya, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasori belum _connect._

'_**You... Mine...'**_. si sosok tak jelas asal-usulnya darimana menjawab. Sasori tahu artinya.

Sasori pernah nonton film horror yang diperankan Daniel Radcliffe. Daniel sebagai Parker. Film bernama _Woman in black_. Wanita yang jadi _Woman in black _itu sungguh mirip dengan sosok yang lagi berada di depannya.

Wanita di film itu adalah arwah penasaran karena anaknya mati kelelep di lumpur hidup bareng paman dan bibinya. Kalau sosok di depannya mirip sama wanita di film itu, berarti dia hantu dong?

Hening...

Hening...

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Sosok yang lagi di depan Sasori juga mulai pegel gegara melototin Sasori terus tanpa henti. Tapi Sasori cuma diem dan nanya dengan sangat _innocent_. Dimana-mana juga orang biasa langsung teriak kalau ada hantu, lah, Sasori? Teriak aja kagak.

Hantu bakalan seneng kalau kitanya takut sama dia. Tapi Sasori tak menunjukkan reaksi yang dapat memuaskan sosok itu.

'_**Damn!' **_hantu mana yang nggak marah kalau digituin. Bener-bener dikacangin. Kacang garing, boss!

Akhirnya sang hantu menyerah, dia ngilang sendiri. Sebelum ngilang, dia nangis dulu ke Sasori. Nangis kejer beberapa detik, baru ngilang.

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Sasori bingung. Kok tiba-tiba ngilang sendiri? Kebelet melahirkan ya?

Sasori tuh tadi belum _connect _kalau sosok tadi itu hantu. Jadi doi diem aja nggak ngapa-ngapain. Doi masih mikir.

Astaga, lemot banget.

Tapi, karena kelemotannya itu, Sasori terbebas dari ancaman yang TADINYA pingin dikasih ke Sasori dari si hantu.

Benar-benar beruntung. Beri _applause _untuk kelemotan Sasori!

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Lonely Like Mackenzie=**

.

.

.

Sasori ngejemur pakaian basahnya di tali jemuran halaman rumahnya. Halaman rumahnya ada di sebelah rumah. Depan rumah mah taman.

Pakaian itu baru habis doi cuci dengan mesin cuci, sekarang doi jemur.

Setelah selesai digantung di tali jemuran, doi ambil ember yang tadi dipake buat bawa pakaian basah, doi bawa ke dalam rumah. Dengan maksud dikembaliin ke tempat _laundry_. Selain pemilik rumah yang diidam-idamkan cewek-cewek, rumahnya pun diidam-idamkan oleh orang-orang. Coz karena Sasori punya tempat penyimpanan bumbu sendiri, tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan makanan sendiri, tempat _laundry _sendiri, dan kamar tidur kecil darurat yang ada di bawah tangga. Tahu kan kamar tidur Harry Potter episode 1? Waktu Harry masih tinggal di rumah pak gendut jahat dan menempati kamar tidur kecil di bawah tangga?

Untuk yang belum tahu, itu adalah kamar yang sempit. Yaiyalah, seharusnya ruang bawah tangga itu tempat naruh peralatan. Tapi malah dijadiin kamar.

Kenapa Sasori jadiin kamar tidur kecil darurat di bawah tangga? Karena doi udah punya gudang peralatan sendiri yang lebih besar. Kamar darurat itu dibutuhkan bila sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Misalkan sedang ada bahaya, Sasori bisa bawa makanan dan minuman atau segala keperluannya ke dalam kamar darurat, lalu ia sembunyi disana sampai keadaan aman. Pintu masuknya pun dirancang tak terlihat seperti pintu oleh Sasori.

Benar-benar kreatif, tetapi merepotkan. Memangnya dalam keadaan tak aman apa sih sampai doi jadiin itu kamar darurat?

Yah, kalau memang gak ada keadaan darurat. Kamar darurat itu berfungsi jadi pelepas rindu kepada berkemah. Berkemah dalam rumah. Kenapa tidak? Biasanya anak-anak berkemah dalam kolong meja makan rumahnya, tetapi Sasori memilih cara yang lebih berkelas. Doi pilih ruang bawah tangga jadi tenda sekaligus kamar daruratnya.

Coz karena kamar itu sempit dan gelap, penerangan hanya senter yang diikat di langit-langit kamar darurat. Kerasa kan kayak dalam tenda? Bayangin aja lagi berada dalam hutan belantara dan kita dalam tenda kecil. Seru, bukan?

_Well, _dasar anak kecil.

Kembali ke Sasori yang lagi duduk di kursi goyang depan rumah.

Sasori diam saja disana. Duduk saja, gak ngapa-ngapain. Sasori ngeliatin orang-orang yang berjalan cuek lewat rumah Sasori.

Ada cewek rambut biru pendek dengan hiasan origami bunga di kepalanya. Cantik sih, tapi judesnya minta ampun. Cuek banget cewek itu.

Sasori tahunya tuh cewek harusnya lembut dan ramah ke tetangganya, lah, ini? Ramah aja kagak. Yah, gak cuma Sasori sih yang dicuekin, tetangga lain pun dicuekin oleh tuh cewek.

Sasori tahu nama cewek itu dari plat nama yang nempel di pintu rumah si cewek. Namanya Konan. Marganya gak ada. Denger-denger ya, tuh cewek yatim piatu dari kecil. Tuh cewek gak tahu siapa orang tuanya, siapa keluarganya, dan siapa namanya sendiri. Karena gak punya nama, tuh cewek namain sendiri dirinya, Konan.

Tunggu sebentar, perasaan, kok kayaknya semua tetangganya di komplek Akatsuki pada yatim piatu semua ya? Bahkan, tetangganya yang katanya autis, Tobi, gak punya orang tua.

_Well, _menyedihkan.

Tapi seenggaknya, Sasori gak semalang Konan. Sasori punya saudara. Doi tahu namanya sendiri, marganya sendiri. Beruntung.

Setelah Konan lewat, ada cowok rambut hitam panjang yang diikat, lewat.

Doi tahu namanya dari plat nama yang nempel di pintu rumah tuh cowok. Namanya Uchiha Itachi.

Di komplek Akatsuki, ada peraturannya. Entah darimana asal peraturan itu, mereka nurut aja sama peraturan. Yaitu tempelkan plat nama sendiri di pintu rumah masing-masing.

Peraturan yang bagus. Dengan itu Light Yagami bersama Ryuuk akan menuliskan nama mereka masing-masing di buku Death Note.

_Well, _abaikan kalimat di atas.

Sasori tahunya si Itachi tuh ramah. Ya, ramah. Tapi bagaimana ya? Sifatnya agak susah. Cueknya dalam kadar lewat rata-rata. Dingin. Hemat kata. Tapi kalau disapa baik-baik, Itachi senyum. Yah, cuma senyum kecil doang sih. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk komplek Akatsuki yang monoton ini.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori laper. Doi masuk ke dalam rumah. Doi ngambil bubur instan dari lemari, terus doi seduh. Doi potong ayam goreng dan beberapa pelengkap yang lain. Doi makan bubur buatannya.

Setelah makan, doi mastiin apakah jemurannya udah kering atau belum. Doi jalan ke halaman.

Doi pegang satu-satu kain jemurannya. Ada yang udah kering, ada yang masih basah dikit. Doi ambil yang udah kering. Doi bawa ke tempat _laundry_. Entar doi setrika.

Yang belum kering, kaus kakinya.

Doi duduk lagi di kursi goyang. Merhatiin orang lagi jalan. Eh, doi ngeliat ada cowok rambut orange jabrik dengan _pierching _di wajahnya. Matanya rada aneh.

Doi tahu namanya. Tentu udah pada tahu kan kenapa Sasori tahu nama cowok itu? Nama cowok itu Pain Tendo.

Pain Tendo. Nama yang aneh, tapi unik. Pain ini punya 5 saudara. Ada Pain Jigokudo, Pain Ningendo, Pain Shurado, Pain Gakido, dan Pain Chikushodo. Semuanya mempunyai nama 'Pain' dan _pierching _di wajahnya. Warna rambut mereka sama.

Jadi mereka tuh 6 bersaudara. Hanya Chikushodo yang perempuan sendiri. Yang lain laki-laki.

Mereka berenam tinggal serumah. Jadi jangan heran di pintu rumah mereka, plat namanya ada 6 buah.

Tendo lagi ajak jalan-jalan binatang peliharaannya yang berupa rubah kuning orange. Namanya Kurama. Kenapa Sasori tahu namanya? Karena Kurama pernah masuk ke halamannya dan gali-gali tanah halamannya.

Rasanya Pain bersaudara itu penyayang binatang. Karena pernah saat kucing peliharaan mereka yang berwarna biru manjat pohon di halamannya, Pain yang perempuan bernama Chiku langsung hampirin kucingnya. Chiku berusaha ngambil kucingnya, tapi kucingnya aneh, berani naik tapi takut turunnya.

Sasori yang seorang _gentleman _tentu gak bisa diam aja ngelihat ada cewek lagi kesusahan. Sasori manjat pohon itu, diambil kucingnya, doi turun dari pohon, dikasihin tuh kucing biru ke Chiku. Chiku senyum manis sambil bilang terima kasih banyak. Chiku berkata, kalau mereka tuh melihara 9 binatang peliharaan. Jadi keenam Pain kewalahan mengurusnya. Tapi mereka tetap menjaganya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Contoh yang baik. Tapi mengapa masing-masing binatang peliharaan keenam Pain bersaudara itu penampilannya aneh banget ya?

Chiku cerita juga. Ia dan kelima saudaranya memberi nama peliharaan mereka. Yang anjing rakun diberi nama Shukaku, yang kucing biru diberi nama Matatabi, yang kura-kura diberi nama Isobu, yang kera diberi nama Son Goku, yang kuda diberi nama Kokuou, yang siput diberi nama Saiken, yang kumbang diberi nama Choumei, yang gurita diberi nama Gyuuki, dan yang rubah diberi nama Kurama. Sungguh penyayang binatang hingga kera, kuda, bahkan gurita pun mereka pelihara. Salut deh.

Kesembilan binatang itu diberi nama kelompok, Bijuu. Pernah mereka melihara binatang unik, diberi nama Juubi, tapi mati kegilas truk aspal pas ada perbaikan jalan di komplek Akatsuki.

Sasori berkesimpulan, Chiku adalah orang yang ramah dan baik. Hanya saja malu untuk bicara duluan dari orang lain. Pemalu. Menambah sepi komplek Akatsuki.

Sasori pernah menanyakan kepada Chiku, kenapa mereka memakai tindikan di wajahnya. Chiku mejawab, kalau itu permintaan kakak kelima, Tendo. Tendo walaupun saudara kelima, tetapi wibawanya mengalahkan kakak-kakaknya. Chiku adalah saudara terakhir, paling muda.

Yah, jujur saja, hanya Tendo dan Chiku saja yang cocok memakai _pierching_. Keempat Pain yang lain tidak. Kenapa? Sasori sering memerhatikan wajah Tendo dan Chiku. Mereka terlihat, hei ini jujur lho, mereka terlihat seksi. Tak percaya? Cek saja dengan mata kalian.

Tapi walaupun begitu, tak berpengaruh apa-apa akan sepinya komplek Akatsuki.

Ah, tak apalah. Toh ia bisa menonton binatang-binatang itu diajak jalan-jalan oleh majikannya. Bukankah itu tontonan bagus?

Karena merasa kaus kaki yang doi jemur udah kering, doi bangun dari sana dan berjalan menuju tali jemuran.

Betapa terkejutnya doi pas tau kaus kakinya ilang sebelah.

"Apa-apaan nih? Maling jemuran?" Sasori langsung keliling-keliling halaman buat nyari pencuri kaus kakinya, tapi nihil. Sebenarnya ada dimana kaus kakinya dan siapa yang mengambilnya? Kenapa cuma sebelah saja?

"Sialan. Siapa yang nyuri kaus kaki gue?" Sasori mesem-mesem kesel.

Doi pergi ke dalam rumahnya buat nyari kaus kakinya yang udah jelas ngilang di halaman coz di tali jemuran.

Tetapi kagak ketemu.

"..." Doi mikir.

"..." Doi mikir tapi belum tau juga.

"Jangan-jangan hantu?" itukah hasil kerja otak Sasori?

"Tak mungkiiin..." Sasori geleng-geleng kepala mirip orang diskoan.

Berlanjutlah teka-teki misterius itu...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Niatnya pingin dijadiin oneshoot, tapi karena kepanjangan, jadinya gak jadi. -_-

Semoga kalian terhibur di chap ini. :3 Yang bersedia menunggu chap selanjutnya, mohon bersabar! :D

R & R?


End file.
